Olympians and halfbloods meet facebook
by Penguins2Japan
Summary: When the Olympians and half-blood learn about facebook, nothing but stupid random comments!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **HELLO FELLOW READERS! THIS IS MY OWN PERCY JACKSON FANFIC ABOUT THEM AND THE GODS GETTING FACEBOOKS!

* * *

><p><strong>Percy: <strong>OMG! I HAVE A FACEBOOK NOW! :D

**Comments:**

**Luke: **ME TOO!

**Percy: **Really?

**Luke: **YUP!There's very great Wi-Fi down here! Hades knows how to be in the 21st century!

**Hades: **I sure do!

**^Nico likes this.**

**Nico:** Yeah you do dad. :)

**Poseidon:** Hi son! :)

**Nico: **Hi Uncle P!

**^Poseidon, Percy, and 3 others like this.**

**Percy:** Hi dad!

**Poseidon: **Hi Nico.

**Zeus: **I'M THE GREATEST GOD EVER! BOW DOWN TO ME! :D

**Hera: **Oh be quiet! You are still ungrateful!

**Percy: **LOL!

**Annabeth: **This is so random!

**Jason:** I'M BACK AT CAMP HALF BLOOD!

**Annabeth: **What? *Turns around.* HI JASON!

**Percy: **HI JASON! WHO ARE YOU?

**Jason:** I'm the son of Jupiter. We were switch by Juno (Greek name: Hera). You went to camp Jupiter. I went to camp half blood.

**Percy:** RIGHT! I REMEMBER NOW! HEY!

**Jason: **WE NEED TO PLAN A GET TOGETHER!

**Percy: **WE SHOULD MEET AT CAMP HALF BLOOD!

**Jason: **OKAY! INVITE EVERYONE!

**Percy: **YOU TOO! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth, Percy, Nico, Jason, Leo, Grover, Thaila, Piper, Frank, Hazel, and 456 others <strong>are invited to Roman and Greek Demigod get together.

**Frank: **HI PERCY!

**^Hazel likes this.**

**Percy: **HI GUYS! GET TOGETHER IS NEXT FRIDAY!

**Ares: **Can I come?

**Percy: **Uh... **Jason, **answer him!

**Jason: **Of course you can. Any god/goddess can!

**^Zeus, Hera, and 15 other gods/goddesses likes this.**

**Annabeth: **How does facebook know who are gods/goddesses?

**Athena: **We have our ways.

**Annabeth: ...**

**Percy: ...**

**Luke: **Flying pigs are taking over the world! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! AHHAHHAHAHAHHAHA! *SCREAMS IN TERROR*

**^Nico and Percy likes this.**

**Hermes: **Very random, son. Very random! -.-

**Luke: **DADDY! PIGS ARE TAKING OVER THE WORLD! HELP ME! :O

**Hermes: ***Shakes his head* Oh, son... -.-

**Zeus: **Such a strange kid... -.-

**Luke: **PIGS!

**Percy: **He's on crack...

**Nico: **He sure is...

**Luke: **Pigs on crack? O.o

**Percy: **-.-

* * *

><p><strong>Hello again! It's Penguins2Japan! Hope you enjoy the first chapter! Oh, I have a question, if you are a <span>Percy Jackson and the Olympians, <span>What is our fandom name? Like if you like Glee, you are a Gleek. Or if you like Harry Potter, you are a Potterhead. So what are Percy Jackson and the Olympians fans called? Please review to tell me the answer. Also review to tell me what cha think and if I should write more! THANKS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Lot's of randoms stuff!  
><strong>

**Enjoy! Please read! **

* * *

><p><strong>Apollo: <strong>PARTY AT CAMP HALF BLOOD!

**Comments:**

**Artemis: **Oh brother! *faceplam* Don't get **TOO **drunk this time! I'm not gonna carrying you home this time!

**Apollo:** HEY! I WAS NOT DRUNK! JUST A LITTLE DIZZY! Plus, there will be no drinking since there are kids here.

**Artemis: **That's what you said last time. And stop flirting with my hunters!

**Apollo: **Whatever.

**Artemis: **}:(

**Apollo: **:P :P :P :P :P :P *STICKS HIS TONGUE AT HIS SITER!* :P

* * *

><p><strong>Nico: <strong>HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE! SO MUCH CANDY! :D

**^Percy, Jason, and 17 others like this.**

**Comments:**

**Thalia: **Oh my gods! My cousin and brother are so crazy! 0.o

**Percy: **Oh pinecone cone face! Party pooper! CANDY! AHHHHHHH! AH! AH! *Squeals like a child* CANDY! :D

**Jason: **YEAH Sister! ENJOY SOME CANDY! IT MAKES ME SO HAPPY! :D (: (: (: *SMILES*

**Zeus: **YEAH DAUGHTER! LOOSEN UP! Candy is so yummy! :P HAHAHAHA!

**Thalia: **Wow dad…..

**Hera: **At least he's not drunk from wine… Things would be worst!

**Frank: **OMG! Leo is bringing out more candy! :D

**Connor: **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! CANDY IS SO YUMMY AND GOOD FOR YOU!

**^Nico, Percy, Jason, Frank, Zeus, and 13 others like this.**

**Apollo: **CANDY CANDY CANDY CANDY CANDY CANDY CANDY CANDY CANDY CANDY CANDY CANDY CANDY CANDY CANDY CANDY CANDY CANDY CANDY CANDY CANDY CANDY CANDY CANDY CANDY CANDY CANDY CANDY CANDY= **HAPPINESS!** :D :D (: LAUGHS!

**Ares: **OMG I LOVE THIS MORTAL TREAT SO MUCH! YUMMY!  
><strong>Clarisse: <strong>OMG DAD!

**Artemis: **APOLLO! Well….. at least you're not drunk. Just hyper….

**Percy: **OMG! CANDY is like BUNNIES!

**Annabeth: **WTF? HOW?

**Percy: **Because candy is yummy. Bunnies are cute. It works in my mind (:

**Annabeth: **Of course Seaweed Brain!

**Poseidon: **Son, lay off the candy! Everyone lay off the candy!

**Percy: **:'(! BUT IT'S BLUE CANDY! JUST HOW MOM LIKES THEM. (:. I'm NOT STOPPING! :D =D

**Poseidon: **Blue candy….

**Percy: **YUP! BUCKETS AND BUCKETS FULL OF THEM!

**Demeter: **WRONG WRONG WRONG! CANDY IS BAD! CEREAL ALL THE WAY!

**Katie: **GO MOM!

**Annabeth: **THIS IS SO POINTLESS!  
><strong>Athena: <strong>LISTEN TO MY DAUGTHER! SHE IS RIGHT! THIS IS SO STIPID!

**Hades: **Don't ruin their joy! Candy is the best thing this mortal world has! You two are just party poopers!

**^Nico, Percy, Ares, Jason, and 323 others like.**

**Hades: **And almost everyone at the party agrees! :D

**Nico: **OMG! BLUE GUMMY WORMS! YAYAYAYAYAAYYA!

**Percy: **WHERE? WHERE? *Turns around* YAYAYAYA! *starts running*

**Artemis: **Boys…..

**^Annabeth, Thalia, Demeter, Athena, and 123 other girls like this.**

**Percy: ** BUT CANDY ALL THE WAY!  
><strong>^Nico, Ares, Zeus, Poseidon, and 343 other boys like this.<strong>

**Apollo: **HEHEHEHE! CANDY ALL THE WAY!

**Jason: **CANDY ALL THE WAY!

**Annabeth: ***Facepalm*

**Artemis: ***Facepalm*

**Athena: ***Facepalm*

**Demeter: ***Facepalm* CEREAL ALL THE WAY!

**Percy: ***Facepalm* CANDY ALL THE WAY! :D :D :D :D :D :D

**Nico: **YAYAYAYA! CANDY!

**Annabeth: …**

**Athena: …..**

**Demeter: **Cereal is still better….

* * *

><p><strong>Jason: <strong>OMG! KARAOKE!

**^Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and 500 others like this.**

**Comments:**

**Percy: **Under the sea from the little mermaid!

**Jason: **YES! :D

**Percy: **Under the sea, under the sea  
>Nobody beats us<p>

**Nico: **No! The song Teenagers by My Chemical Romance is so better!

They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
>They could care less as long as someone'll bleed<br>So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
>Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me<p>

**Annabeth: **Oh my gods! SHUT UP!

**^Thalia, Athena, and 13 others like this.**

**Percy: **You're no fun! :'(

**^Jason, Nico, Percy, Grover, and 123 many others like this.**

**Percy: **HA MORE PEOPLE LIKE MY COMMENT!

**Annabeth: **I DON'T CARE! THIS IS SO STUPID AND RANDOM!

**Luke: **Don't stop, make it pop  
>DJ, blow my speakers up<br>Tonight, I'ma fight  
>'Til we see the sunlight<br>Tick tock on the clock  
>But the party don't stop, no<p>

**Annabeth: -.-**

**Percy: **:)

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OMG! SO RANDOM! HEHEHEHE! I really am this random in life! :) Okay, so now click that review button right down there and suggest any stupidrandom thoughts I should add! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Wow, I haven't updated in a while! So sorry. I really mean it! I had so much homework and I had great writer's block. Anyways... ENJOY! :)

**Jason is now in a relationship with Renya.**

**^256,256,556 likes this**

**Leo is now in a relationship with Piper.**

**^256,123,253 likes this**

**Comments:**

**Percy: **JENYA! ALL THE WAY! :) 3

**Annabeth: **LIPER AND JENYA FOREVER!

**Percy: **^Annabeth... O.o

**Annabeth: **Curse you Aphrodite!  
><strong>Aphrodite:<strong> You know you love them! PERCABETH! LIPER! JENYA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAH! LOVE IS IN THE AIR! :D

**Percy:** I met a fish named Bob today. He's a clown fish and looks a lot like NEMO! He is a father who lost his son to a fisherman. He's life story is so sad and is just like Nemo's story! LONG LIVE FINDING NEMO! :D

**^Nico, Poseidon, and 537,378 others like this.**

**Comments:**

**Annabeth: **Oh... Percy... Why do I love you?

**Percy: **Because I am very handsome and hot! :D  
><strong>Nico: <strong>AND COCKY! DON'T FORGET ABOUT COCKY!

**Annabeth: *facepalm***

**Demeter: **CEREAL BARS ARE VERY YUMMY! I LOVE THEM SO MUCH! THEY ARE VERY GOOD FOR YOU! ENJOY!

**No on likes this.**

**Demeter: **That is why you all are so weak! NOT ENOUGH CEREAL!

**The end! Sorry it is so short! I have no more ideas! Please send them in!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

WOW! Thanks for reading! And yea, I am a Jenya fan and a Liper fan. I usually like couples that not many people like! hehhehehe.. Well... Let the random continue!

BTW! I OWN NOTHING! NOT THE CHARACTERS, SONGS, FACEBOOK, AND ETC...

* * *

><p><strong>Percy Jackson: <strong>DON'T YOU DARE!

**Comments:**

**Annabeth: **Dare what?

**Percy: **DON'T YOU DARE EAT MY BLUE COOKIES!

**Annabeth: ?**

**Percy: **AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHHH! NOOOO! THEY ARE TAKING MY COOKIES! HEEELLLLPPP ME!  
><strong>Renya: <strong>What is wrong with you?

**Percy: ***cries* :'( WHY! WHY! THOSE COOKIES WERE MINE!  
><strong>Jason: <strong>OH NO! WHAT HAPPEN TO THE COOKIES?  
><strong>Percy:<strong> THEY'RE GOOOONNNNEEEEE! AHAHAHA! *CRIES*

**Nico: **AHAHAHAHAH! NOOOOOOOOOO!  
><strong>Sally: <strong>BOYS! Behave and I will bake more!

**Nico, Percy, and Jason likes this.**

**...**

**Poseidon: **We're off to see the god

The Wonderful Zeus of Oz

We hear he is a player of the world

If ever a girl there was

If ever, oh ever, Zeus would be there

The Zeus of Oz is one because

Because, because, because, because, because

Because of the children he makes

We're off to see the god

The Wonderful Zeus of Oz! - With Zeus.

**Comments:**

**Zeus: **HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME!

**Hades: **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! *LAUGHING LIKE CRAZY* I love this brother P!

**Poseidon:** I KNOW! I AM A GENIUS!  
><strong>Hera: <strong>I must admit, this is very funny. LOL!

**Nico: **! LMAO! LOL!

**Thaila: **Oh, uncle P! THIS IS SO FUNNY!

**Zeus: ***ZAPS EVERYONE*

**FACEBOOK: We are so sorry. But at the moment, no more comments can be display because Zeus has zap everyone out. Sorry once again!**

**Zeus: **NO ON MISSES WITH ME!

...

**Jason: **Baby you light up my world like nobody else

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed

But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell

You don't know

Oh oh

You don't know you're beautiful

If only you saw what I can see

You'll understand why I want you so desperately

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe

You don't know

Oh oh

You don't know you're beautiful

Oh oh

That's what makes you beautiful

I love you, Renya! 3 - with Renya.

**Comment: **

**Renya: **Awww! :) I love you too, Jason!

I've been wakin up to love

Every morning,

I've been Waking up to love

I can hear alarm clocks ringing

Through the window all the birds starts singing

Every morning we'll be

Wakin up to love

Don't you know that we'll be

Wakin up to love

At first I thought that I was dreaming

Then hit me like the coffee and the creamer

Waking up to Love, love, love

Wakin up, up Love, love, love (Wakin up)

You got me waking up in the morning! :)

**Aphrodite: **Awwwww! I love Jenya so much! They are so cute!

**Venus: **Awwwww! I agree with my Greek version! They are so cute together!

**Juniper: **Ah, son, you're doing great!

**Bellona:** Aw, sweetheart! I love that you met your true love! :D

**...**

**Leo: **I stole this idea from Jason...

For you my love, Piper.

It's everything about you, you, you

Everything that you do, do, do

From the way that we touch, baby

To the way that you kiss on me

It's everything about you, you, you (everything about you)

The way you make it feel, new, new, new

Like every party is just us two

And there's nothing I could point to

It's everything about you, you, you (everything about you)

Everything about you, you, you (everything about you)

It's everything that you do, do, do (everything about you)

It's everything about you. -With Piper

**Comments:**

**Piper: **I love you too!

'Cause you are the only one that gets me

Knows me, feels me, has me

And you are the only one

Who's close enough to drive me crazy

You drive me crazy but you are the only one I love! :)

**Aphrodite:** Awwww. So cute!

**Jason: **Copy cat!

* * *

><p>...<p>

End of Chapter four! All songs goes to the artists credit! Please tell me what y'all think and review! Also, give me some reviews!


End file.
